1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an improved fish stringer and in particular to a novel fish stringer that can be easily removed from a bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Patents disclose various fish stringers. U.S. Pat. No. 878,626, 2,470,941, 2,483,072, 2,453,381, 2,564,389, 3,052,002, 3,160,336, 3,854,638 and 4,308,643.